Meeting By Chance
by Anna Wallflower
Summary: Elsa and Anna, two girls living nowadays, meet on the internet and become friends, will it develop to more? (Elsanna) (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1 - Boring old me

I DON'T OWN FROZEN, DISNEY OR THESE CHARACTERS.

Hi! So I'm going to try myself at writting a fanfic, I hope you like it. About the updates, I'm on school break so it'll happen more often, when school starts and if this goes well, I'll define a schedule. Now, I hope you enjoy chapter one, if you do I'll continue this story!

Chapter one: Boring old me

Uh Hi! *coughs* I mean, hi, my name is Anna, Anna Adams and I'm a normal 14 year old teenager, well maybe more clumsy than usual and a big rambler but, wait rambler? Is that a word? Well, anyways, I'm here to tell you about the most awesomest (not even going to talk about that one) thing that ever happened to me, which was of course, meeting the amazing Elsa Andersen. So, it all started on a day, a couple months ago when I was surfing the internet as usual, and went to YouTube to check if my favorite youtuber had put some thing new, TheSnowQueen, which she hadn't but that didn't stop me from watching her previous ones. Well, in some way that is unknown to me, well not really, but well, I fell in love with her, someone I didn't know, and only saw once on a video she recorded. But I can't help but feel like she's a great person, with a beautiful voice and beautiful herself, inside and out. So on that afternoon my stupid and crazy computer (or so I thought) clicked on the private message button, to her channel of course, and I stared at the monitor, and then thought to myself, why not? I've been seeing her things for months and love her (in many meanings), so why not? There are more reasons to do it than not to. So, I did it, I sent her a message, and afterwards I couldn't think of anything else. After a few minutes, I got a reply which astounded me. I went to read it right away, she actually replied! I was ecstatic, she thanked me for the compliments and was glad that somebody found her singing beautiful and great to listen to. I replied to her saying that she was more than welcome and didn't need to thank me for I was only saying the truth, and that I was very glad and honored that she replied to my message. We talked for a while, about our interests and disinterests and found out we had a lot in common, after a while we sent the same message to each other, asking if we had other accounts to talk to each other, which made us laugh and then exchange account names. We became friends in almost all of our accounts, and ultimately decided to talk on Facebook from that moment. This was going to be a start of something new for both of us, but we couldn't help but feel like it was going to be something great.

So guys, I hope you liked it, sorry it was a bit small, leave comments or reviews, I want to know what you guys thought of it. Bye, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting To Know Her

Hi guys! Here you go, chapter two, hope you like it! And by the way, the cover drawing was made by me.

Chapter two - Getting To Know Her

For months, me and Elsa have been getting to know each other, yes Elsa is her name! It's pretty isn't it? Anyways, we haven't talked about anything very deep in our lives, but we have told each other some things. The other day when we were talking, for example:

"Hi Elsa!"

"Hi Anna, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Okay I guess"

"Did something happen? I don't mean to push you or something, I just wanted to help if I can"

"Haha I know Anna, it's just...my life is kinda complicated sometimes"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, not everything yet, because it would take a long time, but I'm resume it"

"Okay, but you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, just do what's confortable for you"

"I know Anna, and I love that you always think about other people's feelings. But I trust you, and you've become one of my best friends, so yes I want to tell you"

"Okay then, be my guest"

"Haha you had to use a Disney quote didn't you?"

"Haha you know that I'm always doing that"

"Well, anyways, where should I start?"

"Well, you can start from the beginning and finish on the ending"

"Hahaha another one? Well, anyways, to sum it up, my parents got divorced when I was little, and let's say that things weren't very easy, their fights were terrible. When they got divorced, I went to live with my mother but she had someone already so I got a stepfather, a person that I never fancied. Things weren't very easy, and after a while they started fighting too and their fights were worse. They even broke things or hit each other, it was awful. I have an older brother, Kristoff, he's ten years older than me so he always tried to protect me from most of the things that happened. Sometimes I spent the weekend with my father, but he also had someone, so I also got a kind of stepmother and she had two children, a boy and a girl, but they weren't very nice to me and I didn't have Kristoff to protect me. I stopped going one day though, and things got a little better, but at home things were still complicated. They still are, my mom and stepfather had a son, Olaf, he's almost 4 years old, we kind of get along but he usually messes with me. They also got married, my mother and my stepfather, but they still fight a lot. I haven't been with my father for years, and frankly, I don't miss him much. The thing I want most is to get out of Norway and get a life of my own, I love my mother but I can't take this life. I'm sorry, I it was only a bit, but I've had a lot of things bottled up, sorry for bombarding you with information"

After I read what she sent me, I wanted to help her, but I knew I couldn't do much, so I did what I could.

"Elsa you don't have to apologize, I'm sorry that you had to go though all that and still suffer with that life, but I want you to know that you canything on me and talk to me about anything, I'll always be here for you. I can't say I know how you're feeling, but I can tell you that my life wasn't very easy, I'm not comparing our lives though, but I went through some things, and I also lost my father, he passed away when I was little but I still have my mother and my older brother Hans, whom I love very much and have always been there for me. And I know I'm not much and can't do much, but I want to help the most I can."

"Thank you very much Anna, it's nice to know I have someone in my live like you, I'm really glad we met. I'm also sorry for what you went through and for losing your father, I can sense it's a difficult subject to talk about and that you miss him a lot, mine is kind of a touchy subject as well, but together we can help each other. I'll also be here for you and try to help as most as I can, as 14 year old girls there's not much we can do, but we'll do the most we can. Deal?"

I was surprised by her answer, I knew that she would reply sort of like this but it's great feeling to know that we have someone in our lives like Elsa, and each day I fall for her more and I don't know what to do, I doubt she feels the same way, I mean, who would like a clumsy, rambling, not pretty or interesting at all girl? So, i probably won't ever tell Elsa, besides not being corresponded, that could destroy the friendship we have. Oh my god, it's been 5 minutes since she sent the message, I got lost on my thoughts.

"Deal! Of course! Sorry for only replying now but I got lost on my thoughts, you know me"

"Oh okay, it's fine, I got a little worried because you were taking a while but I'm glad it was just that then"

"Hey I really didn't want to go, but it's getting late and my mom is telling me to go to bed, well more like screaming it but you get it XD"

"Haha I do get it, and it's fine, I understand, I feel the same, but it's late here and I should go as well, besides, I want to avoid my warning XD"

"Okay then! Have a goodnight, sweet dreams and talk to you tomorrow!"

"Thank you Anna, a goodnight and sweet dreams to you too. Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow!"

So, I should go to bed, but I can't stop thinking about her...ughhh why did this have to happen to me? I would've gotten an awesome friend but noooo, I just had to fall in love with her, didn't I? Ughh I hate this, well, maybe if I just go to sleep, I'll forget all about it. Tomorrow is another day after all, and I'll get to talk to her at least.

As I fell asleep, I only thought of Elsa but a question surfaced as well, _what if_?


	3. Chapter 3 - Sorting My Feelings Out

Chapter three - Sorting My Feelings out

I groan as I feel the sunlight on me, waking me up. "Rise and shine sis!" My brother sing-songed, he's always like this. I turn to the other side and try to sleep, but he calls me again. "Anna, mom told me to wake you, you really should get up". " Okay, I'll get up" I said grumpilly. "Awesome!" He clapped his hands, I don't know where he got that from. "Lunch should be ready soon" But oh well, he always had those manneurisms, wait, lunch?! "Lunch? What time is it?"

"It's one o'clock sis"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! You don't need to scream! Just get ready and I'll call you when it's time for lunch"

"Sorry, yeah I will, but I need you to get out of here in order to do that, so bye bye"

He laughed "I will take my leave then, toodles!".

I laughed at his behaviour but suddenly remembered why I screamed at him. No, it wasn't revenge at him waking me up screaming as well, it was because I remembered that me and Elsa had agreed to talk earlier today, because she was going out in the afternoon with her parents and brothers (one's a half-brother but oh well details) to a relative's house. I groaned, again, guess today was my groaning day. I facepalmed myself for not turning on my alarm or something, I hope she doesn't hate me. My head snapped up and my eyes were wide open, god what if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? Those thoughts swirled inside my head. God, why am I so careless? I hit my face with a pillow multiple times chastising myself. When I stopped, I looked at the time, it had been 15 minutes since my brother called me, so I figured I should get up and get ready. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair that is always horrible in the morning, seriously, it's up in all places and looks kind of like an unruly mane or something. I braid it in pigtails as I always do and then wash my face. I look myself in the mirror, and as usual, I don't find myself pretty. I have lots of freckles on my face, actually I also have them on my shoulders and other places as well, I don't like anything on my face besides my eyes. The only thing I've always liked are my teal eyes. I hate feeling like this, and having these thoughts. Having more people that told me that I was ugly more than the ones that told me I was pretty, doesn't help either. That's one of the reasons that I think Elsa would never like me, not that I think people should like each other only for their looks, because that's kinda awful, but you know what I meant. I sigh and decide to stop thinking about this, and head downstairs to see if my mom needs help. Her name is Gerda, by the way, and my brother's is Hans, but I had said it before. All of us suffered a lot with my dad's death, but my mother was the one that suffered most, she lost her husband after all, her true love. I'd be like that too if I lost Elsa, no no no no no, don't think about that again.

"Mom, do you need help? Can I do something?"

"Oh hi dear, yes, could you please make the salad dear?"

"Of course mom!"

"So, Anna dear, did you sleep well?"

"I did! Well, I was sleeping well, till Hans woke me up, I was actually having a very good dream about"

I instantly shut myself up before it was too late.

"Sorry about that dear, that would be a bit on my account since I was the one that told him to wake you up. Oh a good dream? What was it about?"

"Nothing important" I said while starting to blush a bit.

"It must be something to have you blushing like that" She said while smirking.

So I was blushing more than I knew, I thought.

"If you won't tell me, I'll try to guess let me think...was it about a girl?"

I chocked myself and starting coughing while blushing só hard it matched my hair for sure.

"Ohhh it was about a girl, and by that look it must've been a veryyyy good dream, too bad Hans interrupted it"

Still blushing, I continued to prepare the salad. So, basically, I had told my mom and brother about my interest in women a year ago or so, I told them I was gay per se. And at the beginning, they wouldn't stop teasing me about it, it eventually died down but it still happened sometimes, like just now, for example.

"So, do you know this girl? Do I know her? Or was she "made up" or something?"

I blocked, I had told them about Elsa, but not about my feelings for her.

"Oh no, you don't."

"And you? Do you know her?"

"Uh I-I-I-I uh..."

My mother just smirked at me and then laughed.

"Oh Anna you are too precious! So, who's she?"

I mumbled something.

"What dear? I couldn't hear you" She teased.

"I said, it's Elsa. If you rememb-"

"Ohhh Elsa, that girl you met on the internet, that you listen to singing all the time and talk about non-stop? I knew you liked her."

"I do not talk about her non-sto-" My eyes got wide. "Wait, what? Ho-how di-did y-you?"

"Oh for heaven's sake child, even your brother must know it, the way you talk about her and your expressions and, dear, it was soooooo obvious" Her mother giggled while saying it.

"Was I really that obvious? God..." I hid my face with my hands.

"Oh come now dear, no need to be ashamed, love is a beautiful thing. And you're a wonderful, funny, inteligent and pretty girl. She'd be a fool if she didn't like you back, no offense intended of course"

I chuckled. "Me? Pretty? And Elsa, liking me back? Give me a break mother. My prettiness is as existent as Elsa's feelings for me."

My mother looked a bit shocked at what I said, but that expression quickly changed and turned into what appeared that she was a bit angry.

"Listen to me Anna Adams, I don't like you speaking of yourself that way, and why wouldn't Elsa like you? For all you know, she can think and feel the way you do as well! Now, I don't want you thinking so lowly about yourself, understood?"

I nodded.

"Good, as Elsa, only time will tell. Now" She clapped her hands, much like Hans did, guess he learned that from her.

"Let's set the table, shall we? Go call your brother while I start doing it."

"Okay mother. Hans! Come down for lunch!"

"Coming!" He sung.

I rolled my eyes and went to help my mom set the table.

Once Hans arrived, we served ourselves and started eating.

"So, Hans" My mom turned to him. "Any boys I should know about?" She asked.

Yes, my brother is also gay, in case you hadn't figured that out yet.

After he swallowed what he had in his mouth, he replied.

"Well, not really, maybe there will be more fish in the sea when I go to college next year."

"Maybe. Well, then it appears that Anna is more lucky than you" She chuckled.

"Whaaaaa are you serious? Why hadn't you told me yet, dear sister? Do I know her?"

I continued eating and tried to ignore them but still started blushing nonetheless.

"Ohhh this must be good! Do you know who it is mom?"

"It is good son, oh yes, I got it out of her a few minutes ago."

"Really? Who is it then?"

"It's Elsa dear, that girl she told us about, remember?"

"I knew it! I knew it!" He shrieked.

My mom turned to me and said: "See? What did I tell you?"

I chuckled at their behaviour.

After that we finished eating and then me and Hans told our mom to rest while we washed the dishes.

"I totally ship it"

I turned to my brother, confused, and asked: "What?"

"Elsanna" - He said. "I totally ship it" He said while smirking.

"Elsanna? Really? We're your OTP now or something?"

We both laughed.

After we washed the dishes, each of us went to our respective bedrooms.

When I got to mine, I threw myself on top of my bed and lied there thinking about the talk I had with mom, my feelings, everything.

Before I noticed, I fell asleep, while thinking about those things. Thoughts surrounded my head, most about Elsa, and about what her feelings could be. And just hoped, that she didn't hate her for not showing up on the morning. Well, she would find out soon.

Tomorrow couldn't come faster.


	4. Chapter 4 - What Should I Do

Hi guys! Here's chapter four, hope you like it! School's starting again soon and I will post new chapters when I can, probably on the weekend or on wednesday.

Chapter 4 - What Should I Do

I woke up and was faced with only darkness, I was confused for a moment, I looked at the time and saw it was half past midnight.

I was shocked for a minute. When I turned on the light, I took on my surroundings and remembered I had fallen asleep after lunch.

Suddenly, I noticed I had a note of my bedside table, I picked it up and read it, it said:

"Dear, I saw you asleep and didn't want to wake you, if you're hungry I left you something downstairs.

Love you,

mom"

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled, well I guess it's time for food then, I thought.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, opened the fridge and found a box that said "Anna", I took it out and heated it up on the microwave. While I was waiting, I thought about the dreams I had, all of them had Elsa in them, as usual, but after my mom and Hans knew about it and were okay with it, it was like something changed. And a part of me was happy about that, but another part of me couldn't stop thinking that Elsa should hate me for not showing up.

And that, once again, occupies my mind fully.

I take the food out of the microwave and start eating.

I tried to block those thoughts, but I couldn't help but think that I couldn't live without her and that my life changed since I met her, and lots of other things.

Tomorrow, well today since it's probably one am already, I was going to apologize to her so much, I just hope she doesn't hate me...but meanwhile, something else was in my mind, the feelings I had for her. If she did hate me and never wanted to talk to me again, I would never be able to tell her that I love her or even know what she felt for me. Well, it is my last chance, I thought. As I remembered my talk with my mom, I decided that I would tell her and find out what she felt for me. Once I finished eating, I washed my dish and went upstairs. I changed into my pajamas to get more confortable, and lied on my bed, thinking of how I could tell her. A lot of things went through my mind, but they were either stupid or not special or good enough.

After a while, I looked at the time and saw it was two am, since I had an idea of what I was going to say to her, I decided it would be best if I went to sleep. I got into my bed and still lied there, thinking for a while. After I went to sleep, I set my alarm and then, fell asleep after a while.

All night I only dreamt about Elsa and what her reaction would be when I confessed my feelings to her.

When I woke up I realized that my alarm hadn't rung yet. When I looked at the time I saw that it was early, like, really early. I was so nervous that I couldn't even sleep. So, I got ready, ate and thought about what I'd say to her.

At half past eight, I turned my computer on and started getting ready to talk to Elsa.

When I entered facebook, I saw that she wasn't online yet so I decided to wait for her. I didn't have to wait long though, after a few minutes, she was online, I instantly started typing out my apology.

"Elsa, I am so so so sooooo sorry for not coming here yesterday like we planned, I felt awful about it all day, I overslept, but that's no excuse for what I did, please forgive me, don't hate me."

I stood there looking at the monitor and she began typing a response after one or two minutes. This is what she said:

"Oh Anna, you don't have to apologize, I understand. I have to admit I was a bit sad and disapointed about not being able to talk to you, but I knew you'd have a reason for it. And I could never hate you, you know you mean a lot to me."

Well, she doesn't hate me, that's great, I thought, she said I meant a lot to her, I sighed. Maybe she feels the same? Well, there's only way of finding out.

"Well, I'm glad then and you mean a lot to me too, umm can I tell you something?"

This is it, I thought, relax Anna, you can do this.

"I'm glad to know that then :) Of course Anna, you know you can tell me anything, actually, I have something to tell you as well."

Well, that was unexpected.

"Oh if you want to start first you can Elsa, what I have to tell isn't very important."

"Oh I'm sure it is since you asked it that way, but since you don't mind, I'll start then."

I waited for her to tell me what she wanted to tell me. A part of me was wishing she was going to tell me what I was going to tell her.

"Well, you already know I had and have a complicated life and have been through a lot. But, since that message you sent me on youtube, a lot has changed, because of you. The bad things still happen, but while I talk to you, it's like all the bad things disappear for a while. You're the first person that I can count on or talk about anything, besides my brother. And then you have your cheerful personality, you're funny, you're positive, you're just plain awesome. And, even if you don't think so, or someone has told you otherwise, you're beautiful. Really, your hair, your freckles, your eyes, everything. Well, in case you haven't figured it out yet, what I'm trying to say is that, I love you. I fell in love with you since that first message but was too scared to tell you about it. I understand if you don't love me back, you don't even have to say anything, but I wanted to tell you"

I was schoked, actually, schocked is an understatement. I didn't even blink, my heart started beating even faster, and I was jumping on the inside. Everything screamed: "ELSA LOVES ME! ELSA LOVES ME!"

I started typing a response when I realized I had been like that for almost three minutes.

"Elsa, I don't even know what to say, well, I'll start with the obvious, I love you. That's what I was going to tell you. I've loved since before I even met you, I just had this feeling you were a great person and once we started talking, you proved me that. I loved to hear you sing, still do, mind you! XD I listened to you all the time, literally all the time XD I never expected you to like me too, but I'm glad you do. Thank you for what you said and the compliments, they mean a lot, specially coming from you. And you're beautifuller, not fuller, just more beautiful :P Like, your hair, your eyes, you look like a princess out of a Disney movie or something.

Which is not a bad thing, at all. But oh well, me rambling... I feel the exact same things you do and I've never felt this way about anyone before. So, yeah, apparently, we didn't expect the other to like us back, but as we can see it's mutual, which is great, at least I think it is, but oh I'm just going to shut up now XD "

For some reason, I was nervous about what she would reply. After a minute, she did.

"Oh Anna, you have no idea how happy I am, I might be almost crying actually, I never expected you to love me too. No one had ever said those things to me either, oh god I'm so happy that you like me too :)"

I was almost crying myself, for the same reasons.

"Oh Elsa, I know what you mean, I feel the same :) Actually, I was going to get some tissues, do you want some too? XD"

"Hahaha yes please, if you wouldn't mind XD"

We spent the rest of the afternoon like that, until we had to go to bed. We never had felt more at bliss or with so much love, and while thinking of each other we fell asleep, already longing for the following day, when they would talk again.


End file.
